Tale of a Dragon
by Beserkians fury
Summary: Updated once again! Yay! 13 chappies! ZeldaxOC Humor/Adventure/Romance Enjoy!
1. Prologue and Waking up

Tale of a Dragon

Tale of a Dragon

AN/ This story is a romance between my OC and Zelda. If I say anymore it will ruin the surprise so… sorry. And I apologize for the shortness of the chapter. This will be updated as my muses get working. (mumbles: lazy bums) I own nothing! Nothing I tell you! Anywho, enjoy!

Prologue

Whew! What a rush. Getting sucked into another dimension, fighting monsters, romancing princesses, and kicking bad guy butt! But, I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Matt. Matt Drabloo. And this… is my story.

Chapter 1

My peaceful rest was interrupted by a harsh breeze. I tried to ignore it by turning to the side, then thought, '_Breeze?_' I should be in my comfy bed at home with all the windows closed. After all, it _is_ winter.

I opened my eyes and saw… green. I sat up and observed my surroundings, that is to say, I nearly twisted my neck out looking from side to side. Not only was there green, but blue and brown. No shapes just… colors.

Soon, the colors began to form shapes, the green and brown forming earth with patches of grass, trees, and the blue into sky with white fluffy clouds.

Slowly my vision returned to its normal state. As soon as it did, I tried to stand. I wish I hadn't, the entire world seemed to be on a rollercoaster. I had to sit back down; it was like I was on a ship and didn't have my sea legs. Not a fun experience, I can tell you.

After a while I tried again, better. At least I can stand without wobbling. I looked around to figure out where I was. '_Okay, I'm in a forest. Duh. But where IS this forest? And, shouldn't there be snow? It was snowing when I went to sleep. So, there should be snow. Odd._

As I thought this, a small person started to sneak up behind me. Of course, me being me, I didn't know till I felt a sharp object poke me in the back and a small voice say, "Don't move, or I'll, I'll run you through." Didn't take me long to respond. I stood as still as I could.

I couldn't see the person behind me so, I couldn't tell what I was up against. My old instructor told me, '_Never go into a bean burrito,_' but that didn't apply here. '_Never fight an unknown opponent unless the ones you love are in danger. Then, go in well prepared. Well prepared to kick some #!_' Good old Sensei.

I opened my mouth to ask a question when I saw a wolf. No, that's not quite right. A wolf on two legs with acidic saliva.

That sounds about right. "Gulp!" Yeah, that was the only thing I could think of. "I said don't" "Um, did you know that there is a wolf right over there?" I said pointing to the hungry looking beast. After a couple of seconds, I heard the same sound I made. "Uh oh." That is never good. "Should we run?"

"Are you crazy!? Wolvoes are the fastest beast around! They're faster that any Hylean" Something in those sentences clicked in my mind. Crazy? Nah, I'm called that all the time. Oh yeah, Wolvoes, and Hylean. Weren't those from the Legend of Zelda games I loved to play? My thoughts were interrupted when the Wolvos growled at us. My eyes met its eyes, those cold, cruel,… soulless yellow eyes. I swear I could hear what it was thinking, it went something like this, '_Yum, CHEWTOYS_!'

End chapter


	2. Where am I?

Tale of a Dragon

Tale of a Dragon

AN/ This will be a weekly story, but if I can't update weekly I will try to upload more than one a week. Sorry. Over the week I couldn't decide if this story should be Ocarina of Time, or Twilight Princess. I finally Decided it should be… well, that would ruin the surprise. Once again… I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING I TELL YOU!! NOTHING! Except Drabloo, I oh so own him.

Chapter 2

Where Am I?

Last time on, ToaD. '_Breeze?_' '_Okay, I'm in a forest. Duh._' "Don't move, or I'll, I'll run you through." '_Never go into a bean burrito._' Weren't those from the Legend of Zelda games I loved to play? '_Yum, CHEWTOYS_!'

Now/

As I looked into those eyes, I heard the person behind me back up a bit. "I thought that running was crazy?" "Climbing trees isn't." That made sense.

I heard the rustle of leaves meaning he was climbing the tree. I slowly backed up until I felt the rough bark of the tree behind me. As I was about to turn to climb the tree, a thought struck me.

"Um, will that saliva melt the tree? I mean look at that hole." It was true, where the beast was standing there was a large hole where the drool was landing, and getting bigger with every drop.

"Um, hm. Never thought of that." Fantastic. Nowhere to go but up a tree that can be felled with spit. That coupled with a hungry mutated puppy dog, means, "We're screwed." "What?" "Nothing."

How do I get out of this one? "Wait." I reached behind my back and felt… my favorite dagger that I always carried.

Yes. The Wolvos started to circle me and the tree. As it turned, so did I. We both began circling each other.

I kept my hand behind my back, you know, element of surprise. It would never know about the dagger until it was too late. Then I thought of something. I looked at its paws and saw claws. Great.

The beast began to move closer. What had started as a twenty foot circle closed to five. I could practically smell the beast's breath, Tic-tac anyone?

Suddenly the Wolvos lunged! I barely managed to dodge those deadly claws, brought my dagger from behind my back, and thrust the blade deep into the throat of the beast.

As I pulled my blade out, I felt a burning sensation on my right arm where the blood touched my skin. As quickly as I could, I wiped the blood off my arm onto the grass.

Where the blood had landed, it looked as though my skin had been burned. '_If the saliva was acidic, then the blood must have been too._' I could tell that would hurt even more later on if I didn't treat it soon.

I looked back at the tree and saw, a glowing light with wings hovering over a mop of red hair. My knowledge of Legend of Zelda games told me, '_Mido and his fairy. I'm in Ocarina of Time! But what part? Location is easy. Lost woods. But how old is Link? Is he still on his journey or is he asleep? Too many questions at once, need to stop thinking like this. Might as well play dumb,_'

"Hey, kid. Who are you and where am I?" "My name is Mido and this is the Lost Woods." '_I'm so good._'

"Hey mister! You saved me and Takil, my fairy, so we need to repay the favor. Just let me get down and I'll take you to the Kokiri Village. There is some one there who can heal your wounds." '_Wounds? I only have the… wait, why can I see out of one eye only?_' I reached up to my left eye and felt a bleeding scar; the beast DIDN'T miss me after all. "Ouch." Note to self, never touch bleeding scars. Not good feeling.

"Okay, but do you have a bandanna or something to stave the bleeding?" "Um, here." I tied the small green cloth he handed me around my head, covering my left eye and pressing harshly against the wound.

As I did that, I knew one thing; my left eye would never be the same. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go to this, Kokiri Village was it?" "Yeah, this way." As I followed Mido, I knew my life would never be the same.

End chapter


	3. Kokiri Village

Tale of a Dragon

Tale of a Dragon

AN/ Alright, here's the deal. I am going to have another OC in this story, but not one of mine. I want you, the reader (and hopefully reviewer), to send in your characters info, like: Age/ Name/ Nickname/ World/ Hair/ Eyes/ Relationship (pairing)/ Powers (if any)/ Characteristics and personality. Also, tell me which girl you want Link to go for as well, just not Zelda. Also, Mido will be quite OOC in my story; he has to be for it to work. That is all, thank you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, NOTHING I TELL YOU! NOTHING!! Except Drabloo, I oh so own him.

Chapter 3

Kokiri Village

Last time on, ToaD. "Climbing trees isn't." "We're screwed." I looked at its paws and saw claws. '_Mido and his fairy.'_ My left eye would never be the same.

Now/

"So where is this, Kokiri Village? We've been walking for… fifty minutes."

"Not much farther… say. You know my name and ma faries name now, but we don't know yours."

"Name's Matt Drabloo."

"Well then Matt, it is about five more minutes away."

"Good, this burn on my arm is killing me. Is it normal for those beasts to be able to do that?"

"Do what? Oh, the burning of the flesh? Yes that's quite normal for them."

You don't say. As I look at my arm, I realize that this will scar quite soon. Luckily there was a stream to wash my face and wounds in a little ways back. When I looked at Mido for the first time outside of a game, I was shocked at the actual kindness I saw there. From the game, you would think he was the meanest bully in the forest. Then I thought, '_He is just that way to protect the ones he loves._' Made sense, but totally different from the games. He was always making problems for Link. I guess the designers wanted you to dislike Mido from the start.

"Here we are, Kokiri Village."

As he says this, I gaze out into what looks like a haunted tree town. A green mist hangs in the air, and all the buildings are made out of trees. Wait… green mist, definitely not normal. But then, in Hyrule, what is? We have to climb down a vine over two small cliffs. Well, Mido has to climb, I just jump down. '_My stamina and strength seem to have increased. Interesting._' It was true; normally a twelve foot drop would make my legs at least sting, not so here.

"C'mon. Saria's house isn't too far from here."

So we were going to the house… or hut, however you looked at it, of the Sage of the Forest. Link must still be asleep. If he was awake, Saria wouldn't be at her house. She would be in the Sacred Realm. As we enter the hut, Mido calls out, "Hey Saria! You in here?"

"Just a minute!" The voice comes from a small hole in the wall, maybe a bedroom? "Did you need… oh my. A tall person in Kokiri Village. This doesn't happen often. What's your name?" Her small face shows surprise at my being there. Guess most people don't make it here. Saria is about three feet tall with green hair, eyes of the same color, and green clothes. Not much on color, are they?

"Matt Drabloo. Are you Saria?"

"Yes I am. Can I help you?

"Saria, he needs you to clean his wounds." Thank you Mido.

"Hmm? Oh!" Her expression changed from a smile to worry.

"I'll be fine." And the award for the biggest lie goes too…

"Nonsense. Come here so I can take a look at those burns." Bossy little thing, isn't she. She leads me to what I assume is a chair. Too small for me. I just sit on the ground and let her clean my side… didn't even know the Wolvos got me there; had to take off my shirt for that. During this Mido leaves saying he has to go to the store to get another shield. After she gets the side she starts on my arm. The burns seem to be going down. She puts bandages around my side and arm and then takes off the cloth Mido gave me for my eye.

"Oh my." That is never good. When the person healing you says oh my, it is always bad.

"How did this happen?"

"Wolvos attacked my and I fought back."

"With your bare hands?"

"Naw, I used this." I pulled out my dagger and showed it to her. Three feet in length, two for the blade and one for the handle, it was covered in dragon designs. At the end of the handle was a replica of a dragons head with rubies for the eyes. The handle was made out of some of the finest silver and the blade, out of the sharpest and hardest metal around, titanium mixed with diamonds. Deadly in every sense of the word. The hilt was shaped like the wings of a dragon. All in all, a beautiful weapon.

"Wow." Saria's face was a mixture of awe, fear and amazement.

"That was my reaction when I first saw it too. It's called the Dragon Dagger, made to honor the spirit of an ancient dragon warrior." As I said this, she gave me back my dagger and I put it back in its place. Then she gets to work on cleaning my eye.

"I'm afraid that that scratch will become a permanent scar. And you will always have trouble seeing out of your left eye." She hands me a mirror as she says this. My hazel colored eye looked back at me in shock from the mirror. The scar from that beast started just above my eyebrow and down to my cheekbone. It gave me a somewhat frightening appearance. As I looked at my new feature, my chestnut hair caught a gentle breeze. I set the mirror down and just sat there; my mind reeling in shock. This would change my life forever.

End Chapter


	4. Not a Chap

Sorry people, this is not an update

Sorry people, this is not an update. This is just an AN telling you that Tale of a Dragon will take longer than usual, as if you didn't already know that. Unfortunately, the area where I live just had a tornado pass through, and I have been without power for a while, and it just came on today. Also, the reason it won't be out for a few more days is that I just did a SAT test today. My brain needs a break. I will try to put it out by Wednesday, but no promises. I am truly sorry for this delay. Please forgive me and my feeble excuses. Thank you.


	5. To the Forest Temple

Tale of a Dragon

Tale of a Dragon

AN/ Only one review for each chapter. Makes me think no one likes this story… oh well. There is a problem here though; I cannot make chapter 7 without an OC. Please people, if you want me to quit this story, then don't send info. If I don't have an OC, then the next chapter is impossible. On a side note, remember the Dragon Dagger? It will play an important role in this story.

About the tornado thing, all that happened here was a couple of cars were hit by trees (no one in the cars) and the power was out for a few days. Then for the past week I was on vacation. The computer in Kentucky had a malfunctioning keyboard so… yeah.

Razorfang, you are my first reviewer, so this one's for you.

Sorry it's so short.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, NOTHING I TELL YOU! NOTHING!! Except Drabloo, I oh so own him.

Chapter 4

To the Forest Temple

Last time on, ToaD. "Name's Matt Drabloo." Wait… green mist, definitely not normal. "Just a minute!" Not much on color, are they? And the award for the biggest lie goes too… That is never good. I pulled out my dagger and showed it to her. All in all, a beautiful weapon. This would change my life forever.

Now/

It had been three days since I had arrived at Kokiri Village. I was surprised by three things. One; my side had healed up in one day, while all the pain from my other wounds had vanished. Two; how the 'Real Hyrule' differed from the game. In the game as an adult, Link returns to find the village infested with Deku Babas, here, none. Three; the true kindness from Mido. In the game, he's meaner than any beast in the game, but here he is a good friend.

"Hey Matt, what are you looking at?"

"Hunh? Oh hey Saria. Didn't notice you, sorry."

"It's okay." I looked at her and saw her emerald eyes shine with a friendly concern.

"I was thinking about something from home. I wonder if I'll ever get back there."

"Well, you said you fell asleep at home and woke up here, right?"

"Yeah." I wonder where this is going.

"Well, it's obvious the goddesses brought you here, so when you do what they brought you here to do, they might send you back home."

"Well then what am I supposed to do here?" I already think I know this; help Link kick some Ganondork butt! But I don't say this out loud.

"I don't know, but… wait. Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I strain my ears for anything out of the ordinary, and then I realize how futile that is. Nothing here is normal, not even me.

"That! It sounds like it is coming from the Lost Woods! Come on!" She jumped up and ran for the entrance to the Lost Woods. I jumped up and ran after her, yelling for her to wait for me. When I reached the vine covered wall, I called to Mido, who was standing guard at the entrance, to follow Saria.

I decided it would be a bit quicker to jump and climb than to just grab on and shimmy up, you know; a jump-start. I jumped… and passed the cliff altogether. Two twelve foot cliffs, in one bound! When I land, it is a perfect landing, crouched and ready to spring once again. I straighten myself up and look back in startled amazement. Like, 'WTF, did I really do that?' with the O.o face. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and continue to run into the Lost Woods.

As I rush through the Woods, I know I'm not going to get lost. Neither of the forest children bother to cover their tracks. I follow them till I find Mido, hands on his knees and panting like a dog. He looks up and points towards where I know is the Sacred Meadow.

I run up to the first part of the maze and leap onto the wall. At this point I notice I'm not breathing hard at all, it's like I'm just walking normally. As I leap over the entire maze, I realize that I run at least five times faster.

I skid to a stop at the stump in the Sacred Meadow, and turn to the twenty five foot gap between the ground and the entrance. I decide to test my abilities. I crouch down and hurl myself up, barely making it to the door. When I land, I spring into the open maw of the Temple of the Forest, not knowing, but having a pretty darned good idea, of what lay in wait for me.

End Chapter


	6. First Fight in the Temple

Tale of a Dragon

AN/ Okay people, I am sure you are wondering "Why, if I made Drabloo, they why don't I make another for this story?" There is a very good reason for that. Drabloo was made several years ago, before I first saw the anime Hellsing. After that, all my OCs became crazy blood thirsty monsters. Drabloo is the only one that isn't psycho. Let me say that again, he is the ONLY one. Notice the stress I put there. Well, let me back up, there is one other but… he's been hanging around Miroku too long. (Perv) Here are a few of Drabloo's abilities, as seen in last chapter: able to clear up to twenty-five feet in one jump, speed increase, higher endurance, and… whoops, almost gave away the surprise for this chapter. This one will be very serious, so sorry to those who wanted some comedy, I'll try to put in some witty banter , and I STILL NEED AN OC!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, NOTHING I TELL YOU! NOTHING!!! Except Drabloo, Ioh so own him.

**Chapter 5**

**Dragon's Blood**

Last time on, ToaD. I was surprised by three things. I already think I know this; help Link kick some Ganondork butt! Nothing here is normal, not even me. I jumped… and passed the cliff altogether. Like, 'WTF, did I really do that?' with the O.o face. He looks up and points towards where I know is the Sacred Meadow. When I land, I spring into the open maw of the Temple of the Forest, not knowing, but having a pretty darned good idea, of what lay in wait for me.

Now/

As I rush into the entrance of the temple, I meet two of the beasts who I fought when I first arrived, Wolvoes. There are times where my brain instantly calculates battle strategies, must be from all the RTS (Real Time Strategy) games I play. One of them was standing near a wall, waiting for me to rush it, it seems. I got to say, sorry to disappoint you.

I did rush, but not to the beast, I ran to the wall. It turned, confused as to why someone would not try to kill it head on. It soon learned as I lept onto the wall and launched. My momentum from running and rebounding off the wall made me slam HARD into the beast, dagger first. Needless to say, that critter didn't survive.

As I landed the other one charged after seeing its comrade fall. I wondered how smart these creatures were. I realized they were pretty smart. It charged the wall and launched at me, the exact same strategy I just used. It must have seen that since it worked on its ally, it would work against me. I smirked, just as I planned. I jumped above the diving beast and thrust my dagger down, right into its spine. That HAD to hurt.

I put my dagger beck into the sheath. Then, I turned to the only other door to the room and opened it. It led to a short corridor. I rushed into it, nearly smacking into the giant… skull? Wait; are those s-s-spi-spider-spider legs? I looked into the jaw of it and… several red beady eyes were looking back at me. It was a Skulltula, a Hylian spider. …Mama.

"I HATE SPIDERS!!!" was what came out of my mouth. I pulled out my dagger and started to hack the… thing, like crazy. Arachnophobia is a scary thing, lemme tell ya. After my berserk rage, I realized it was dead. Then I smelled something like… burnt flesh? I looked at the… corpse (shudder), and saw scorch marks on it. Then I saw something flicker on the wall. I looked to my right.

"What the?!" My dagger. My dagger was covered in something. Not blood as I thought, but fire. My dagger was on fire!

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Or as Alice said, curiouser and curiouser. I decided to be the idiot, and touched the flat of my blade.

"?!" Nothing. Not a burn. Yeah it was warm, but not unpleasantly so. A gently warmth.

'How do I turn the burn off?' As I thought this, the fire disappeared. Surprised, I thought that since I wondered how to turn it off, it would turn back on by my will. It did. The fire responds to my will! Definitely cool. And useful. I turned to the door and opened it.

"Wrong door." Back in the clearing. Oops.

End Chapter 5

End AN: How did you like it? I tried to put comedy and seriousness in the same are. Did it turn out good? I have finally decided to allow other characters from other games or movies for my other character. You people just have to send me the character names and their game or movie. Only rules are that they are not super powerful or from games and movies like Resident Evil or Saw. Nothing like that. Hellsing is okay. Or you could create a character all your own and send me the bio. That is all.

Please R&R! Oh, and... FARE THEE WELL FOOLISH HUMANS!


	7. Phantom Ganondorf

Tale of a Dragon

AN: All right, one more chapter for you people. After the next one, I will NOT be able to continue without another character. A friend asked me to put in a character from Naruto into here, but let me say this. If I do put Sasuke in here, he will be allied with Ganondorf and be emo and he will be in situations where he wonders if he is straight or not. It will all be up to you people who I put in though. To the story, we will see a few more things about Drabloo. Please send the info of who you want in this story please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, NOTHING I TELL YOU! NOTHING!!! Except Drabloo, I oh so own him.

**Chapter 6**

**Phantom Ganondorf**

Last time on ToaD: There are times where my brain instantly calculates battle strategies, must be from all the RTS (Real Time Strategy) games I play. It turned, confused as to why someone would not try to kill it head on. I realized they were pretty smart. It was a Skulltula, a Hylian spider. …Mama. My dagger was on fire! I decided to be the idiot, and touched the flat of my blade. "Wrong door." Back in the clearing. Oops.

Now/

"Guess I got turned around. Heh heh. Yeah." I turned from the door and walked past where the body was.

"Not… there." It was gone and in its place was a yellow gem. A rupee, if I remember right. Worth ten green ones. I knew in the game that if you kill an enemy it would vanish and leave rupees but, I didn't think it would do that here. Surprising.

I picked up the gem* and walked to the door in front of me. I turned the doorknob and opened the door, said door creaking and squealing in protest. Guess it needs oil. As I entered the room, I noticed several things; the first was that there were no locks on the doors. The second was that the elevator/ lift to the temple boss was up. And the third…

"Matt!!"

"Saria?!" Saria was sitting on the lift tied up and Phantom Ganondorf was hovering above her. He looked at me and smirked.

"Let her go!" I was ticked off. He then did that evil chuckle and the elevator lowered. I rushed to try to stop it. Just as I reached it, it went under. Then a slab of stone covered the hole in the ground where the lift was seconds ago.

"Damn!" I swore and hit the slab as hard as I could. The entire temple was silent save for my cursing Ganondorf for making the Phantom. Then…

"CRACK," the place I had hit had a good sized, fist-shaped dent, and a crack was spreading across the slab. Then it broke and the pieces tumble down the shaft.

"Whoa." I grinned and jumped down the hole. Now any of you who have played the game know how far down the lift goes. As I was falling one thing came to my mind.

"I have got to work on my compulsive habits."

(Now I could have ended the chapter here, but I am determined to finish the forest temple as soon as possible so…)

I landed on the lift and rolled off.

"Note to self, NEVER do that again." My legs were stinging like crazy. After the tingling faded, I got up and looked around.

It looked the same as it did in the game. The way to the boss door was clear. I went up to the door and took a deep breath. Opening the door, I pulled my dagger out, ready for anything. Nothing different here either.

A flight of stairs went up to a raised platform in the center of the room. Around the edge of the platform was a ring of metal spikes. And on the walls hung the paintings that Phantom would use to confuse Link with.

As I walked up the stairs, I felt a slight bit of dread. Just before I entered the circle, I gave myself a good slap. It stung a bit, but it calmed me down. I then stepped into the obvious trap. The spikes behind me rose to block my exit. Then I heard Phantom laugh.

"Ha! Is this all the people of Hyrule have to protect their temples? Pathetic!" As I heard this, my anger rose. From deep in my chest a rumbling sound was heard. That shocked me. I was growling like an animal at him!

My left eye began to feel weird, and then… pain. It felt like my entire body was on fire. I then willed my dagger to light, and all of the pain went from wherever it was and traveled through my body to my right arm and to the dagger.

Have you ever seen a magnesium flare? If you have, you were probably blinded for a bit. The same thing happened to my dagger. The flare was so bright; it blinded Phantom for a bit. I then took that moment and rushed to try to skewer him. He recovered in time to dodge my lunge and rose off the ground to where I couldn't reach him.

Lifting a hand, his trident** appeared in his hand. He then began to gather light into it. Realizing what he was doing, I began to run in random directions trying to keep him from predicting where I would be. He then launched the crackling sphere of energy at me. I lunged to the left and dodged, barely. He didn't get me directly, but the small shockwave hit my leg. I suddenly lost most feeling in it. I shakily stood and faced him. He then created another sphere and threw it. I then swung my flaming dagger at it. Bad idea.

"ZZZZZTT!" One would-be hero, well done, coming up. I guess only the Master Sword can deflect that energy. I then had an idea. I turned to the spikes that lined the perimeter and melted one off with my dagger. Picking it up after a few seconds, I turned and threw it with all my might.

The makeshift projectile grazed the phantom, stunning it. It lowered to the floor trying to clear its head. I took that time to run. That time he didn't recover in time. My dagger was threw his skull and sticking out the back of his head.

I stepped back after I pulled it out and wondered why it still looked like Ganondorf. All through the battle it looked just like him, just like a… clone.

"Oh, you're good." A voice said. It sounded like it came from the phantom, but that was impossible, unless…

"Figured it out yet?" Phantom raised his head, the skin around his skull falling off. I realized that I was fighting a magically created clone, not Phantom Ganondorf! In fact, it became Phantom Ganondorf because of me.

"…Crap." Chalk up another thing only the Master Sword can do.

"Ha! Only the Blade of Evils Bane can defeat me! And that knife isn't going to do the trick." The grinning skull face was laughing. I knew I was going to die, there was no escape.

But, "I'm not going down without a fight!" I felt an indescribable rage course through me. But then.

"Augh!" It felt like something pierced my left side. I looked and, whaddaya know, something did. Phantoms' trident. I didn't see it coming because my left eye was basically blind. He then pulled it out of my body and laughed. I could feel the blood coming out of my wound, and coughed up some as well.

Without thinking I pressed my still burning blade to my wound, burning it shut. Cauterizing it is the appropriate term. Hurt like nothing I ever felt before, but that could wait till later. The rage came back, worse than before. I felt something in the back of my throat, a burning sensation.

I opened my mouth to say something to insult the phantom but all that came from my mouth was fire. I was breathing fire. The blood red flame rushed at the phantom at an alarming speed. Its eyes opened wide, and yes, I am still trying to think how that works. Phantom wouldn't be able to dodge in time. The stream of fire struck true, and it engulfed the phantom. After a few seconds the fire stopped rushing from my mouth.

The burning figure lowered to the floor again. After a few minutes the fire died out. The phantom got back up, charred and blackened. It shakily rose into the air and hovered to a picture. It then turned to me, its red glowing eyes boring straight into me.

"You won _cough_ this round, but _cough cough_ when we meet again it _cough_ won't end the same way." It then entered the portrait and faded into the castle. A green circle of light appeared be me. Exhausted, I thought I might as well go into it. Everything around me suddenly started to spin. A flash of pain went though my head. Then… it all went black.

End Chapter 6

End AN: That was the longest chapter yet. Also my most detailed. It covered the entrance to the main part of the temple and the fight with Phantom. Here are the foot notes: * in my story, rupees are the size of half-dollars. If you don't know what these look like ask your parents if they remember them. ** I forgot what his weapon was in the game, so pretend it was a trident. If not, then i claim artistic lisence. My story, my rules. I may be able to do one more chapter before I need the new character, so please R&R. Until next time… FARE THEE WELL FOOLISH HUMANS!


	8. Chamber of the Sage

Tale of a Dragon

AN: All right, I have managed to worm in another chapter for all of you. I have decided to list out several characters that shall be in the story.

1. Sasuke- will be with Ganon, but not with him. He will be after Link most of the time. Because of this, he will be pure comedy.

2. Seras Victoria- will help Drabloo and Link. Will be paired with Link.

3. My perverted OC. Aswald will be friends to Drabloo, but when he sees a woman, we will have a mixture of Brock (Pokemon), Miroku (Inuyasha), and Jiraiya (Naruto). So yeah.

4. Someone who Drabloo hates with a passion, and yes there is a story behind this one.

5. All four.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, NOTHING I TELL YOU! NOTHING!!! Except Drabloo, I oh so own him.

**Chapter 7**

**Chamber of the Sage**

Last time on ToaD: "Not… there." Saria was sitting on the lift tied up and Phantom Ganondorf was hovering above her. "Whoa." I grinned and jumped down the hole. The way to the boss door was clear. I was growling like an animal at him! One would-be hero, well done, coming up. . I felt something in the back of my throat, a burning sensation. Then… it all went black.

Now/ Darkness, that's all I saw. My first thought was, 'I'm blind! Nooo! I'm bli---nd!! Oh, wait.' I opened my eyes to see that I was on a strange platform surrounded by other hovering platforms with water falling off them. The one I was standing on had six different colored stands. And on the stand in front of me was an old man, dressed in bright robes. I knew where I was… The Chamber of Sages, or Sage, as it is now.

Then, I realized that the burning pain in my left was no longer there. Suddenly a pink floating sphere with wing appeared in front of my face. 'Got to love those healing faries.' Then I opened my mouth.

"Okay, now I'm confused. Why am I here?" The old man in front of me chuckled.

"You're here because we need to talk."

"Yeah, I gathered that, but… sigh."

"You're wondering where Link is, right?" I looked at him, wondering how he knew.

"The goddesses sent me a vision of you and your world." Ah, that explains a lot.

"So, you also know my name." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yes, just as you know mine. But enough of that. Do you realize why you were brought to this world?"

"Yeah. Play sidekick to Link and help him kill G." He raised his eyebrow at this.

"Two questions for you, young man."

"Shoot."

"G?" I chuckled.

"His name is Ganondorf."

"Ah. Alright, now how do you know that you need to, as you put it, 'play sidekick to Link'?"

"So many stories about this world are self-insertion, meaning the author put themselves in, and this is the plotline." He nodded, trying to understand. My one thought about this conversation was, 'Man, I may be breaking one of the blasted walls but, oh well.'

"Now I have a few questions for you. Number one, is Saria okay?" Worry was written all over my face, it seems. He nodded and I continued.

"Number two. How did I breath freakin' FIRE?!" He cleared his throat and began.

"To start, do you know who your parents were?" I shook my head.

"I was adopted when I was a baby."

"Ah. That explains it. From what I've seen, you have dragon blood in you."

"You're kidding me, right? I mean, come on. Dragon blood?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" Never was there a more serious face. He wasn't kidding.

"No way. So what, am I a dragon?"

"Depends on how much dragon blood is in you. That's why I asked about your parents. But, on another topic, there is something odd about your dagger. It and the way you can send fire through it. I feel that it can be modified."

Something clicked in my mind at that last sentence. When I first got the dagger, I heard that the gem in the mouth of the head could be removed. I told him this and we concluded that the gem is the modifier.

If my love of Final Fantasy had taught me anything, it was that, if a weapon had removable part, then there were other parts for the same place in the weapon. So there must be other gems for the mouth. Both my flame and the gem were blood red so…

"If I put a different colored gem in, I might get a different colored flame." We both agreed on this theory.

"Alright, number three, where is Link?

"Look behind you." I turned, and went bug-eyed. There, hovering in a glowing green crystal, was a certain blond haired, green dressed Hero of Time.

"He looks… shorter, than in the game."

"Well, he still has a year of growing to do." A year, hunh?

"So, he's sixteen now?" He nodded in conformation.

"He did most of his growing in the last year."

"So… he's a shrimp."

"For now." Sigh, he'll probably be taller than me.

"Now for the fourth, am I gonna stay here for a year?"

"No, you will be training under Sheik." … Stop everything! Sheik?! As in Princess Zelda's alter ego? So that means…

"Can I tell Zelda I know her secret?"

"Not until you tell her you are from another world. Until you do, though, you will refer to her as a male." I sighed and agreed.

"Now, I will set you right outside of Kakariko Village. The guard at the front gate shall ask you for identification. Give him this." He handed me a yellow… sphere. I held it, and then I pulled out my dagger and looked at the red gem in the mouth. I then held the yellow one next to the red one. They were the same size, same shape and everything. I looked to the old man in front of me and quirked an eyebrow.

"Try it later… outside of the chamber." I grinned.

"When you enter the village, head to the biggest house in the village, that's Impa's. She and Sheik shall be there. Show them the sphere. They shall assist you in your training." I saluted.

"Roger!"

"Now go forth, young warrior." As he said this, a bright blue light surrounded me. I felt a bit light-headed as I once more blacked out.

End Chapter.

End AN: Well here it is. After many months, and most of it was procrastination, here is chapter number seven. I shall get to work on number eight as soon as possible. Could be a while. Sorry. And for those who want more action, this chap must be torture for you. Just wait for the next one. Number eight shall have mindless violence. Because of the next chap, I may have to upgrade the rating to M. Lotsa gory, bloody hurting. (Grin big) Until next time… FARE THEE WELL FOOLISH HUMANS!


	9. Kakariko Village

Tale of a Dragon

AN: Here it is; chapter 8. Now, I just realized that I made a mistake in the author's note in the last chapter. But that is not important. What is important, are these stats: 7 chapters with 7,200 something words, 378 hits, but only **5 STINKING REVIEWS!!** Ahem… now, I enjoy writing this story, but I need people to tell me if I got something wrong or if I did something you really like. Even though I like writing, I still need some encouragement from you readers. That being said, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, NOTHING I TELL YOU! NOTHING!!! Except Drabloo, I oh so own him.

**Chapter 8**

**Kakariko Village**

Last time on ToaD: 'I'm blind! Nooo! I'm bli---nd!! Oh, wait.' Suddenly a pink floating sphere with wing appeared in front of my face. "The goddesses sent me a vision of you and your world." "Number two. How did I breath freakin' FIRE?!" " You're kidding me, right? I mean, come on. Dragon blood?" Something clicked in my mind at that last sentence. "Try it later… outside of the chamber." I felt a bit light-headed as I once more blacked out.

Now/ I woke up once more from a teleportation induced coma. I sat up and looked around at my surroundings. Bright blue sky with rolling emerald hills underneath. To my right was a flight of stairs up a mountain path to a large wooden wall. To my direct left was a bridge over a clear, gently flowing stream. I got up and headed for the stairs. Standing at the gate in the wall was a man in a suit of armor.

"Halt! State your name and business in Kakariko!" I jumped and put a hand to my heart.

"Ah, jeez! You scared me!" I pulled out the yellow sphere and showed it to him.

"Ah! Rauru's messenger! Please head to Madam Impa's house! She is waiting for you!" Guy likes to shout, don't he? I walked through the gate and headed for the largest building in the village. I was just about to knock on the door when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey, you! What are you doing here!?" I turned my head to find a young blond man, around sixteen, with red eyes. He wore a blue skintight bodysuit, (tights, why does everyone around me love tights?!) with a white cloth over the chest and a red eye on the cloth. Most of his hair was covered in a white wrap, as was his mouth. As any good Legend of Zelda gamer will know, it was Sheik, A.K.A. Princess Zelda.

"Well? Are you going to answer my question?" Impatient, isn't he. (I shall call Sheik a male for my story)

"I'm here to see Impa."

"Well she isn't home!" I quirked an eyebrow.

"That's funny. The guard said she was."

"Well he was wrong." Obstinate little brat, isn't he. I sighed.

"It's about Link." He got real wide eyed at this. The door behind me opened up and Impa came out. She looked from me to Sheik and back.

"Quickly, inside," she ushered. We complied.

Once inside Impa turned to us, more specifically me, and asked me a question.

"How do you know of Link?" Without saying anything, I pulled out the sphere. Eyes wide, she reached out and took the sphere. She turned it around in her hands, and then she looked at me with suspicion in her eyes.

I said one word, "Rauru."

Both of their eyes widened. Sheik then frowned, while Impa smiled and sighed in relief.

"So you're the one the goddesses sent."

"Guess so… why are you glaring at me?" I turned to fully face Sheik. He continued to glare.

"I don't trust you." I raised an Eyebrow.

"Why? W have I done to you Z… Sheik?" While Sheik didn't seem to catch my slip, Impa did. As soon as he turned to stomp off, I turned to Impa.

"Tell ya later," I mouthed. She nodded.

Around ten minutes later I spoke up.

"I think it's safe to talk now." She nodded

"So how do you know Sheik's secret." I sighed and sat back.

"Did you know there are other worlds? Well, there are, and I am from one of them. In my world, Hyrule is part of a series of games called, The Legend of Zelda… yeah.

"There is one game in this series called "Ocarina of Time". In it Link starts as a young boy, around ten. He is called from his life to enter the Great Deku Tree to cure it of a curse. After he completes this task, he obtains the Kokiri's Emerald and the Tree dies. He then heads to Hyrule Castle, as per the GDT's orders, and meets a young Princess Zelda." I close my eyes.

"He then is told that Ganondorf is up to no good. Zelda tells him she needs two more gems. He heads out for the Goron City for the Goron's Ruby. After getting that one, he goes for the Zora's Sapphire. In the end, once he arrives at the gate to Castle Town, he sees you carrying Zelda on a horse. Zelda throws an object and it lands in the moat.

"Ganondorf comes out on a black horse and ends up hitting Link with his purple magic… thingy. Whatever it is. Anyways, Link ends up opening the way to the Sacred Realm, and Ganondorf gains the Triforce of Power, while the other two disappear. Link ends up in a seven year sleep until he is able to wield the Master Sword. Once he wakes up he heads for the five temples to awaken the five sages that can't hear the call of the temples.

"When he accomplishes that, he arrives at the Temple of Time where Sheik appears and reveals that he is Princess Zelda in disguise. Ganondorf captures her and Link defeats him in the end. Zelda uses the Ocarina of Time to send him back to the past where none save the sages, Zelda and Link know what happened. And then the game ends."

After all that talking, I took a deep breath and finally opened my eyes. That is when my eyes began to bug out and the sweat began to accumulate on my forehead. There, standing behind Impa, was Sheik.

"Oh… Snap.

End chapter

An: I know, I'm so evil. I'll update soon.


	10. The Visions

Tale of a Dragon

An: Chapter nine baby! This chapter is by far the longest in this story, and yet, I feel so lonely, for I now have 416 hits, yet NOT ONE MORE REVIEW! DO YOU PEOPLE HATE MY STORY THAT MUCH THAT IT IS NOT WORTH EVEN A "GOOD JOB" OR SOMETHING?! Sniff… I has sadness. After this chapter, I might take a break for 3 or 4 months from even writing down my ideas for this story. But I won't if I get even one review. It doesn't matter what it says, it could be a horrible flame that says nothing but bad things about the story, I just need someone to tell me what I am doing right or wrong! Oh, and here I might need to up the rating to "M" because of the blood and violence. Just tell me if you think so. Now that that is out of the way, onto the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, NOTHING I TELL YOU! NOTHING!!! Except Drabloo, I oh so own him.

**Chapter 9**

**The Visions**

Last time on ToaD: I woke up once more from a teleportation induced coma. "Halt! State your name and business in Kakariko!" "Hey, you! What are you doing here!?" "Quickly, inside," she ushered. I said one word, "Rauru." "Did you know there are other worlds?" There, standing behind Impa, was Sheik. "Oh… Snap.

Now/ Sheik was standing right behind Impa, eyes wide open. I was sure that if he didn't have the cloth covering his jaw, he would have birds nesting in there. Sweat began to form on my brow.

'This is bad. This is very bad.' I raised my hand and wiped the sweat that had accumulated.

"Well, that is quite the story. Don't you think Sheik?" Impa turned to him and raised her eyebrow.

"Sheik?" No response. Impa waved her hand in front of his face, snapped her fingers, and tried several different things to gain his attention; nothing worked.

"Let me try something." I walked up to Sheik and reached for his mask, scarf... whatever it was. My hand was stopped mere centimeters from it.

"Don't touch my mask." I turned to Impa.

"See, it worked!" She shook her head and sighed.

"So... you know just about everything in Hyrule?"

"Not everything. I haven't beaten the game yet. I always get stuck in the Water Temple. Place is just an evil maze. So basically, I am half-way thought the adult portion of the game. I still have the Spirit, Shadow, and half the Water Temple to go, then Ganondorfs' Castle."

"So, I'm stupid enough to get caught just before Link fights Ganondorf." I looked to Sheik and nodded.

"Though, I wouldn't call it stupid, just caught off-guard. I mean, Ganondorf left the Temple of Time alone for seven years. It would be natural to assume he couldn't do anything there.

He may be evil, but he is a genius. Planning such things so carefully. We may be on opposite sides, but I can't help but admire his strategies."

They both looked at me like I had grown another head. Impa opened her mouth to say something but Sheik beat her to it.

"You a**dmire** him?!"I gave an exasperated sigh.

"I admire his ability to create elaborate traps. Not him, but his steel trap of a mind." Here Impa nodded.

"That mind is why the king asked for his advice. He always valued Ganondorfs' advice in all things. In the end, that trust killed him." Sheik looked away, deep sorrow visible in his eyes.

All of a sudden, images began to pass by my eyes. A man with light brown hair and beard was holding a young girl around five. The girl had yellow-golden hair that reached her shoulders and a golden tiara on her head, with a soft pink dress flowing around her.

'Zelda and her father.' I watched as they played in an open field with several people hiding, watching… protecting. One of them I knew right as I saw her.

'Impa.' The scene then changed. What I saw now was the same two people, but with a few changes.

The man, the king of Hyrule, had a slightly longer beard with a peppering of grew interwoven within the brown. The girl was a bit taller and her hair now in some sort of hat, though I never figured out what it was called. She was sitting in front of a table with a cake that had seven candles on it. Sitting next to Zelda was a girl around the same age with waist-length rust red hair.

'Malon.' The scene changed again. Though the last two images were of happy times, this next one was not.

Red. Red liquid was flowing all over the cobblestone walkways of Hyrule Market. Blood. Blood pouring from the wounds of the people littered on the ground like so many dead ants. Blood from the guards, the brave warriors who died to protect the people. The black blood of the various monsters and servants of Ganondorf. I looked behind me and instantly, was at the castle. Ganondorf was standing in front of a throne, holding some kind of ornamental sword from the wall next to him. Seated on the throne was the same man from the previous two visions.

"You have lost Harkonan. Your armies have fallen, and your people have fled. You have nothing save your daughter left! I have won! I shall find the Triforce and rule this land!" The man, Harkonan, glared at Ganondorf, who by now was laughing like a madman.

"Once the Hero awakens, then you shall die, Ganondorf. He shall awake, rescue the Sages from your hand, and then come and end your evil reign. You shall die by his sword, the Sword of Evils Bane. The Master Sword. You shall not win." Ganondorf just grinned at all of this.

"I think not, old man. He shall first have to get by my newest subordinate. Come forth, Sasuke!" That startled me, at first. Then I thought, If I can be called here, then why not other people?

Around the end of that thought, Sasuke Uchiha walked in. I knew it was him by his distinctive duck-butt hairstyle. His clothing looked the same as it did during the third portion of the Chuunin exams, meaning he was around twelve.

"Hn, Ganondorf-san, why am I here?" I shook my head. Same old Sasuke. Ganondorf towards in a seemingly random corner of the room. The young Uchiha then threw a lone kunai to said corner. A sickening 'thunk' resounded through the throne room. From the corner, a Sheikite slumped over, dead. The kunai was stuck halfway through his forehead. Ganondorf laughed.

"As you can see, even the so-called 'Hero of Time' shall fall!" Harkonan looked at Sasuke in confusion.

"What is this boy?" Ganondorf gave an evil chuckle.

"He is a" "I am a shin obi. A ninja." Ganondorf turn, putting that he had been interrupted.

"A ninja?" Ganondorf snapped out of his grumbling and turned back to the king.

"An assassin of the greatest quality. They are able to do things that not even magic can accomplish!" Sasuke then turned to Ganondorf and uttered the 'Uchiha catchphrase'.

"Hn." Real chatty, isn't he. He continued.

"All I want is the power to defeat my brother," he turned to Harkonan, "and he," nodding to Ganondorf, "can give me that power. That is the only reason I'm doing this." Ganondorf chuckled.

"And I am the only one who can give you that power. Once I obtain the Triforce, the world shall bow down to me!" He raised his sword… and struck Harkonan through the heart. From where I was standing I could see the sword being twisted then pulled out of the now dead king. I heard a silent sobbing and turned behind me to see the same girl as in the last visions, only older. This twelve-year old Zelda was staring wide-eyed at the sight of her father's corpse, tears streaming down her face. Poor girl, she had just seen her father killed right in front of her and in a brutal manner too.

Ganondorf turned towards Zelda's hiding place.

"Sasuke, kill whoever is in there." Sasuke turned to the hiding Zelda and began to move his hand at an almost insane speed, making weird shapes with his hands. He then brought his hands to his mouth.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"** A giant fireball blew from his mouth and began to rush Zelda. A scream, a small muffled bang, and a sudden flash and Zelda was gone.

The scene switched to the gate outside Castle Town. A young Link was standing right in front of me. The drawbridge was up, but it came crashing down. A horse burst from the gate and rushed towards us. Link jumped out of the way, but I stood still. The horse, carrying Impa and Zelda, went right though me. Zelda turned and hurled the Ocarina straight at Link. Bulls-eye, right on the forehead. It ricocheted and landed in the moat.

Once Link got up, he turned around and looked straight into the eyes of Sasuke. The young shinobi's eyes had turned to a blood-red color with three black comma like marks slowly spinning around the pupil. The black-haired avenger then opened his mouth.

"No, you're… not him. Hn." He then pulled out a kunai and held it up. "Move."

Link just stood there, frozen in fear. Sasuke saw this and just smirked.

"Before you do _anything_, we need to catch up to Zelda. You! Boy! Which way did they go!?" I turned and saw Ganondorf on a black horse. The eyes of the steed were red, while the color of the horse seemed to suck up any light in the area. Link shook his head to clear his head.

"I won't tell you anything!" I saw the determination in his eyes as Link pulled his small Kokiri Sword from its scabbard on his back. Gripping it tightly, he rushed at the dark sorcerer.

"Foolish boy." Ganondorf chuckled as he charged a ball of dark energy. He threw it at Link and watched as it collided with the green clad boy. Link screamed in pain as the dark energy coursed through his small frame.

"Hmph. Come Sasuke, we need to catch the Princess." With that, he rode off. Sasuke looked at Link and sighed.

"Definitely not the dobe." With that, he ran in the same direction as Ganondorf. Then, I was suddenly back in Kakariko with Impa and Sheik.

Impa was looking at both me and Sheik with worry all over her face.

"Are you two okay?" I looked at Sheik. He looked like he had ten inmates pounding away at rocks in his head.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine."

"M-me too. Just a headache." I shook my head to clear the dust from my brain.

"I-I saw something… it was… I-I just don't know. Visions? No. They seemed more like…"

"Memories." I turned to Sheik.

"Wh-wha?"

"My memories, of my… father and… and…" he took a deep shuddering breath, "and Ganondorf's attack." I was trying to wrap my mind around the concept of being able to see another person's memories. Sheik then turned to me, and I knew I was in deep trouble.

"If you tell ANYONE what you just saw… I will kill you so slowly, you will wish for an immediate death." By now, I was starting to cower in fear.

"M-my lips… are sealed." I then drew my thumb and index finger across my lips to signify zipped lips and gave a weak smile. Didn't work, he was still glaring at me. For some reason, his face took on a slight blue glow. In fact, most of the room behind him took a slight blue-ish shine. Then I looked back at Sheik. Instead of glaring at me, he was staring with wide eyes. Oh, and the front part of his face was bathed in the same blue glow, only brighter. From the corner of my eye, I saw that the light was dimmer, yet when I turned to face that direction, the light grew brighter.

"Y-your forehead. I-i-it's glowing." I turned to Impa.

"My wha-say-wha?" I turned to the mirror, and did a double-take. As I gazed into the reflective metal, my eyes widened. There, on my forehead, was a glowing blue triangle. Actually, there were three. Three triangles, the three making the shape of another triangle. Each were a different color. The one on the top of the three was a pale red, almost pink. The one on the bottom right was a pale green, and the one on the bottom left was a _glowing_ blue triangle.

Behind me, Sheik gasped and I could see in the mirror that he was looking at his left hand. I turned to him and saw why he gasped. There, on his hand was the same set of triangles as those on my head, with one difference. All of his were pale yellow/gold save the glowing blue one.

"Okay, this is just getting freaky. All of a sudden, I have a glowing shape on my head and he has the same on his hand... AND IT'S GLOWING!" I took a deep breath. "What. Is. Going. On."

End Chapter

End AN: I am so sorry people, that this chapter took so long. I was working on it over the last of my classes for the year, and then... totally forgot about it. *begins to bang head against the wall* I am so sorry every one.

One more chapter to go until Links seven year sleep is up. Now, I won't cover the Link-Sheik meeting, just when him and Drabloo meet. This shall take place at Lon Lon Ranch. So that's around two chapters away, only because Drabloo has to... do something at the ranch, not telling.

Anyways, sorry again for the long delay. Oh and I am so evil, leaving you at this point. But, it was the only way I could end it. And, this chapter is the longest to date. Over 5 pages on a notebook, and almost filling 4 pages on Word. Quite the accomplishment.


	11. The Guardians

**Tale of a Dragon**

An: Alright, here is chapter ten. After my summer long break, I am back and ready to take this story on again. I am now a college freshman so, *shrug* Depends on classes. My best inspiration comes before classes start so I write or type these stories up on my laptop, and then get them to ff. I hope you all appreciate my work on this.

Key

"Normal Talking"

'Thinking'

**Jutsus**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, NOTHING I TELL YOU! NOTHING!!! Except Drabloo, I oh so own him.

**Chapter 10**

**The Guardians**

Last time on ToaD: Sheik was standing right behind Impa, eyes wide open. "Don't touch my mask." I turned to Impa. "See, it worked!" They both looked at me like I had grown another head. All of a sudden, images began to pass by my eyes. The black blood of the various monsters and servants of Ganondorf. Around the end of that thought, Sasuke Uchiha walked in. Ganondorf turned towards Zelda's hiding place. "Okay, this is just getting freaky. All of a sudden, I have a glowing shape on my head and he has the same on his hand... AND IT'S GLOWING!" I took a deep breath. "What. Is. Going. On."

Now/ Impa was looking at my forehead in amazement.

"This… this is… this is the mark of the guardian of Wisdom! But-but that can't be! The last Wisdom Guardian was a full-fledged Dragon!" I gave her a questioning glance.

"_Guardian_ of Wisdom? Well, that's new." Impa was starting to look frazzled. I decided to tell her just to keep her head from exploding.

"I AM part dragon, at least according to Rauru." She looked at me, her eyebrow twitching.

"And you just now DECIDED TO TELL US!!!" I yeeped and jumped behind Sheik. He looked at me, then at the raging Impa, then back to me, back to Impa, before he turned to me.

"Sorry, you're on your own." Then he stepped aside leaving me back in Impas warpath. Thankfully, she had calmed down by now. She took in a deep breath, and then gave a shuddering sigh.

"And when were you planning on telling us?" I just grinned nervously.

"When I needed to?" Uh… was that a crack in my voice? Impa just glared.

"And, when would you need to?"

"I… don't… know?" About now Mount Impa was about to erupt and I didn't want to be in the area.

"Um… don't kill me?" Impa's glare hardened.

"I didn't think it was necessary! You two probably have more secrets than the government has corruption! I thought that I could have a few of my own!" She sighed.

"Whatever." I got up from my cowering position.

"Now, what is all of this about Guardians?" Impa nodded and began.

"About three hundred years ago, the Triforce split for the first time. The three Goddesses brought three powerful beings from different dimensions. The first was the Guardian of power, Madara Uchiha. The second was the Guardian of Courage, Arashi Uzumaki. And the third was the Guardian of Wisdom, the Great Dragon; Romalisk Drabloo." My eyes widened and I took a step back.

"G-gramps? Gramps was the Guardian of Wisdom? Three hundred YEARS ago?! Great Dragon? Wha-what? I-I don't understand. Does this mean all of Gramps stories are true? This-this can't be. But… I guess… it just might be true… ugh. All of this is so weird." I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see Sheiks red eyes gazing upon me in sympathy.

"I understand what you are feeling. I felt the same when I learned that my actions and the actions of Link allowed Ganondorf access to the Sacred Realm. …Well, more my manipulation of Link than anything else." At this the last Sheikite looked away in shame. I nodded in understanding. Then, I tuned to Impa. She began again.

"So then, back to the Guardians. They were brought here to protect the wielders of the Triforce. They were granted powers and abilities by the piece they were to guard, each one a different power in relation to their piece. For example, Madara gained an ability called the Mangekyu Sharingan." My eyes HAD to be bulging. My mind was working overtime.

'M-mangekyu Sh-sh-sharingan?! But-but-but that came to be because an Uchiha kills their best friend. And I thought that BOTH Madara and his brother had the Mangekyu. Is there something I'm missing?' I continued to listen.

"The three Guardians worked together (another surprise) to defeat any foe who tried to gain the Triforce while it was split. Then, when the Triforce was united once again, the three left this world and returned to their own world and time. But before they left, they each left something behind.

Madara left teachings of his world's ninja and some of their spells they called jutsus. Arashi left a skill he called _fuuin jutsu_, and your grandfather left ways to defeat rogue dragons." I sat there at the table, just thinking. Then she began to speak once more.

"Unfortunately, we have lost the skills to use these jutsus, and the language they are written in is lost to us." I sighed and both Sheik and Impa smirked. At least, I thought Sheik smirked. Impa continued.

"Still, if you want, you can look at the scrolls they are written in if you want." I smiled. Sweet. "Later though." I scowled. Darn. Then I thought over what they said about "gaining powers." A small grin grew onto my face.

"Wait, so… all Guardians gain some sort of power from the Triforce?" Impa nodded.

"Yes, and we have a way to see what **your** power is. Though, if you're anything like your grandfather, your power will have something to do with your draconic blood." My slight grin just turned into a face splitting smile. _Awesome_.

"So, how do we do this? I mean, what is the test to see what my power is?" I could barely contain my excitement.

"We do this by using the one jutsu we have. Out of all of them, it is the only one in our language. Because of this, it is the only one we have." She then began to make weird shapes with her hands. I realized that these were hand-seals used for ninjutsus.

"**Ninpo: Anrokku no hitoshirezu potensharu!"** (Translations at the end) At this, I began to feel a weird tingling sensation. Like… someone was running a feather over all of my nerves at the same time. It felt like… like I was losing something, and yet, I was gaining something at the same time.

"Whoa, this is so weird." Impa nodded.

"I guess it would. You are unlocking your hidden potential. And any limiter spells placed on you are being removed. That reminds me." She began to chant in an odd language that I couldn't hear or understand. I could hear her saying something, but the word were mumbled and seemed distorted, like I was underwater. Then out of nowhere, literally, a bright blue sphere surrounded me.

"This is a special spell for guardians who have never even heard of magic. No magic can get in and no magic can get out. This way, if you have any magic reserves, it won't go out of control and destroy my home." That makes sense, I guess. Then Sheik, who had been quiet for most of the chapter, decided to speak up.

"So, what powers do you think he'll have?" Impa turned to him.

"Well, like I said if he's any-" At that, the sphere around me just… dissolved. Like it just disintegrated. Then, Sheik began to glow a bit. When the glow died down, Sheik was no longer standing there. In his place was… all I could think of, when I saw her was, 'She has to be a goddess.'

She stood at 5'6", had long, silky golden hair that fell to her waist, bluest of blue eyes, elf-like ears (like everyone else here), and was wearing the same dress you see in the game.

Both Impa and this goddess looked surprised, like they never expected this to ever happen. They were both standing there is shock. The goddess turned to me, staring intently, then turned back to Impa.

"Could this be one of the powers you were talking about?" Her voice sounded like honey to my ears. Impa was just gawking at me.

"No way! Not only are you part dragon but you are a Torikesu!" Now that last part had me confused. I knew I was part dragon but, what the heck is a tori… tori… what-ever it is. I'm sure Impa saw the confusion on my face.

"Torikesu means literally 'to cancel' in the language of both Madara and Arashi." Ah, Japanese.

"But, that doesn't explain how I turned back from Sheik! That was the power of a spell backed by the Triforce itself!" The goddess sounded a little irritated at what I had unknowingly done. …Understatement of the year.

"A Torikesu can cancel even the power of a god. Any magic or spell used against them will be useless. Only physical attacks can hurt them. Nothing else can touch them. They are a mages worst nightmare." Wow… wait.

"If that's the case… then why was I nearly fried by a blast of magic from a Gannondork clone!?" I was a little confused and irritated here.

"It was blocked off. Your grandfather probably figured you were a Torikesu and blocked its powers with Arashi's _fuuin jutsu_. It was unlocked just now. We need to teach you how to control it so Zelda here can be Sheik when you're around." I looked at Zelda, then rubbed the back of my head and chuckled nervously. Impa continued.

"Then, when you can control that, we will begin training you in your other powers, like the weapon you have. I may even teach you some Sheikite techniques." You could see the gleam in my eyes a mile away. Impa spoke to Zelda.

"You know, this changes our plans completely. He was supposed to help Link go through the temples, and now, he needs you to stay near him for a while, not too long, just a day or two. But, you will still need to be near him for him to be at his absolute best. So, when Link wakes up, you two shall assist him together." That was cool and all with me but Zelda seemed to have a few issues with this. Eventually she relented.

"Now then, let's begin the torture-I mean training! Yes, that's it, training." I could only shudder in fear of what was to come.

End Chapter

End AN: Well, this one was shorter than the last but… I really wanted to get to the next part and here just seemed to be the best place. Between this chapter and the next will be a five month time skip. It WILL be the chapter where I have to bump the rating up to M. A slaughter-fest is a-comin! Just you wait.

Oh, and here is the translation to the one jutsu in the story. **Ninpo: Anrokku no hitoshirezu potensharu**= Ninja art: Unlock the Hidden Potential. But if someone can find a better translation, PLEASE TELL ME!

Until next time… FARE THEE WELL FOOLISH HUMANS! *fades into darkness with the sound of thousands screaming in pain*


	12. The Battle

**Tale of a Dragon**

AN: All right, after a lot of careful consideration and talking to a couple of friends, I have decided to not bump the rating. It will just be high T rating. But, if after you read the chapter, you think that I **should** bump the rating, I will. Now, on with the story!

Key

"Normal Talking"

'Thinking'

**Jutsus**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, NOTHING I TELL YOU! NOTHING!!! Except Drabloo, I oh so own him.

**Chapter 11**

**The Battle**

Last time on ToaD: "This… this is… this is the mark of the guardian of Wisdom!" "Um… don't kill me?" "G-gramps? Gramps was the Guardian of Wisdom? Three hundred YEARS ago?! Great Dragon? Wha-what?" "Wait, so… all Guardians gain some sort of power from the Triforce?" "**Ninpo: ****Anrokku**** no **hitoshirezu potensharu!"** I could hear her saying something, but the word were mumbled and seemed distorted, like I was underwater. Then out of nowhere, literally, a bright blue sphere surrounded me. ****'She has to be a goddess.' "No way! Not only are you part dragon but you are a Torikesu!" **"Now then, let's begin the torture-I mean training! Yes, that's it, training." I could only shudder in fear of what was to come.

Now/ It had been five months since I started learning from Sheik and Impa. During those five months, I had been learning to control my powers as a Guardian and the Dragon Dagger.

*Flashback*

"You have to focus! You're too distracted! Pay attention! Now, reel in your magic. Focus on the well of power inside you. I glared at Impa.

"It's easier said than done." She smirked.

"Too bad."

*End Flashback*

Evil slave-driver. Anyways, I had changed the sphere in the Dagger from the red one (fire) to the yellow one (lightning) about a month ago. And what a rush it was!

*Flashback*

I stood in Hyrule Field with my Dagger and the yellow sphere in my hands. Impa and Sheik stood about 100ft away. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. I slowly pulled the red sphere from the mouth of the Dagger, and then placed the yellow one in. Almost instantly, an influx of knowledge rushed into my mind. I turned to the target we set up just for this and called on my new power.

While the fire sphere gave me a burning sensation in me, this new one was a _shocking_ experience. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, and the back of my throat began to tingle. The tingling began to travel to the front of my mouth. I felt the **power** build up slowly, just waiting to be unleashed. So I did. A bolt of lightning burst from my mouth and struck the target, incinerating it and several trees behind it.

The three of us stared in shock at the destruction the lightning wrought. The total amount of destruction from this attack was nearly triple the amount of the fire sphere. I decided to see what the lightning sphere looked like at full power.

I began to charge up again, but this time, didn't let it go. Instead I continued to hold it, increasing its power to near unbelievable amounts of raw energy. My body felt like it was in the middle of a lightning storm and I was holding a metal pole. Eventually, I couldn't hold it in any more. In one movement, I bent forward and opened my mouth to release the lightning. One moment, there was a majestic old redwood, large and thick, like those seen in California. The next second, there was a gaping hole through the trunk and several more holes or missing parts of the trees behind it. The bolt must have traveled for several hundred feet before dissipating. The radius of the bolt was almost minute to the human eye, but the sheer power and heat from it disintegrated anything in its path. After a few seconds, the trees the bolt hit began to disintegrate. After a few moments to regain my breath and to snap out of my shock, I decided to call that my Armor Piercing Bolt Shot.

At this point, I wondered what my fire sphere could do at full power. So I decided to try it out. I put the fire sphere into the Dagger and began to build up power. The usual burning sensation became worse than ever before. Just when it began to be unbearable, I let it all out. The flames were hotter than hot. It felt like I was standing in the center of the sun, it was so scorching. The flames were so bright; all I could see was white.

When the flames died down, there was nothing left in the path where the flames had flown. The earth had literally turned to lava. Everything else was incinerated, not even ash was left. Impa and Sheik took one look at the annihilation, then at me, gulped, and took one large step back. I decided to call this technique my Solar Flare.

*End Flashback*

That was how I learned mu Ultimate Last Resort Technique for each element. A minute of charging for total disintegration of anything in my path.

"Matt, I need you to deliver this to LonLon Ranch for me." I turned to see Sheik holding a package with a label that said 'To: Malon.' What was I, a delivery-boy?

Yeah, I'll get to it in a minute. Just let me finish what I'm doing." I put some oil on the blade of the Dagger and rubbed it down with the cloth I was holding. For some reason, I felt like I would be using the Dagger a lot sometime soon.

"Well, hurry it up. I want her to get this before tomorrow." Just a bit impatient, isn't he? I sighed and nodded.

After I got my stuff together (Dagger, bed-roll, and some food) I went out to the stables. During these past 5 months, I was also taught to ride a horse. Comes in handy around here. It takes 2 days walking to get to LonLon and with the Stalchildren at night… I would just rather ride the horse.

*time skip – 5 hours*

"Burgh… 5 hours of sitting' on a galloping' horse in enough to give **anyone** saddle-soars. Aught, my poor butt." After 5 hours, I was soar, tired, dirty, thirsty and quite irritated. Thankfully, there was only one more hill before I see the gate of LonLon Ranch. Just as I reached the top of the hill, I saw something that shocked me. There, just outside LonLon was…

End cha… WHOA! (Ducks rotten tomato) Yeesh. Alright, I won't stop. Geesh)

The largest amount of monsters that I had ever seen since I got here. An entire army of Ganondorf minions spread across the plane, waiting for the perfect moment to attack. As I watched, I saw everything from the smallest of Keese to the biggest of Moblins. I even saw beasts from other LoZ games! It was like watching a monster mash up of the LoZ series. There were Keese, Stalfos, Stalchildren, Stalhounds, Stalkin, Redeads, Lizafos, Dynafos, Moblins, LikeLikes, Bokoblins and Bublins! All of these monsters in one place, and just outside LonLon Ranch.

Sitting there on my horse, I began to wonder how I was going to get to the Ranch. Just when I was about to get moving, I saw something that nearly made me fall off my horse laughing. Coming out of the crowd of minions was a Bublin Warrior in one of the wackiest getups I'd ever seen. First thing was the powdered wig. For a shirt, it wore an outfit similar to Ingo's in the first part of the adult portion of the game, save for color difference. Then only two colors were red and black, even the pants. It even wore shoes! Big clown shoes!

The freaky Bublin walk up to the_ closed_ front gate to the Ranch. What I heard killed any form of English language it used.

"Weses wants to talkedeses tos yus! Biggs Boss wants dis place! Yus gives it ups! Or weses takes!" I just about cracked up. The beast in that outfit, and the way it talked was so hilarious! Then came the response from the Ranch.

"Ya can just try it! Ya beasts! We ain't gonna give this place up! Yur gonna hafta come in over our dead bodies!" The voice was deep and had a bit of a lazy drawl. I guessed it was Talon. Then the /hmrph/ Bublin spoke up. (Snicker)

"All rights! Don'ts says weseses didn't warns yu's!" Crap, I knew I had to do something, but what? I took a deep breath, and made my choice. I drew my Dagger and began to charge my powers. Once I was fully charge, I unleashed all my power. The white hot flames washed over ¼ of the beasts. About 25% of the monsters were incinerated in an instant. Another in 25% was still alive, but horribly burned. Disfigured beyond belief. The screams and wails and roars of pain were almost too much. I had just decimated around 100 lives. The only consolation was that these lives weren't human and I had just saved more lives than destroyed.

All of this horror left around 100 more monsters. I took a deep breath and decide to deal with the psychological trauma later. For now, I had to reduce the number of monsters even further.

I raised my Dagger and spurred my horse forward. We rushed past the charred remains of the beasts my fire had burned, and the still writhing piles of flaming flesh, straight into the confused army still standing. I jumped off my horse, and let it to trample on some of the monsters. I began to swing my Dagger and channel my fire through it; slashing and burning my way through.

Blood began to stain my clothes and the blade, though the blade boiled the blood till it burned off. The stench of fresh and burning blood, and the screams of the dead and dying plus the squelching and cracking and snapping of bones, and the reds and browns of blood and bloody earth all made this massacre in basic hellish scene. My horse would rear up and lash out at a random beast and crush its head. Every once in awhile, I would launch a quick fireball or two to take out a Moblin trying to charge me and hit me with its spear.

This wasn't just a massacre, it was a slaughter fest. Blood and severed limbs were flying everywhere. The blood began to cake on my face and dire in grime began to stick to the blood and sweat. Suddenly, I heard a roar behind me. I turned to see a large Moblin with a crossbowbolt its left eye socket. The beast began to roar in pain again when a second bolt struck its other eye. Then a third bolt hit it right in-between the eyes. The Moblin went down, hard. It crushed a Dynafo and several skeletons on the way down.

I turned to find where the bolts were coming from and saw a girl with a red hair about waist length. Malon. She was holding a crossbow firing at any monster that moved. Talon and Ingo were by her side defending her from any monster that got too close with pitchforks and shovels. Primitive, yet effective.

I just barely heard the wiz of an arrow to avoid it. I look to see several Bublin Archers notching their bows and aiming for my head. I changed spheres as quickly as I could and charged up. I shot a lightning arch at the group of archers. The bolt was just enough to fry the Bublins.

"Aurgh!!" My left arm flared in pain. I turned to see a Stalfo ready to strike again. A good sized fireball kept him from following through. Thankfully, there were only about 10 beasts left. Unfortunately, all 10 were Bublin Riders. Three spurred their boars into rushing me. I leapt out of the way, just dodging by mere inches. I charge several bolts and fired. Lightning bolt to the butt. THAT got those big piggies moving. After some frantic running the boars began to buck their riders off. One Bublin fell off and was trampled by the boar.

While the three boars were playing bucking bronco, I got on my horse. The remaining seven riders began to rush for me. I changed spheres and shot several fireballs at them. Several hit but most missed. Four riders down, six to go. I spurred my horse to get to a gallop, and the riders began to chase me. I heard the wiz of arrows zoom past me and the click-twang of Malon's crossbow as she shot bolt after bolt of the riders. Ah, she hit one in the side and knocked it off its boar. Five down, five to go. If only I could get some distance charge a big fireball.

Two Riders suddenly squealed in pain and fell off their boars. I turned to see Sheik throw several more senbon at the Riders. The Riders turned to look at him, giving me enough time to charge a quick fireball or two. I hit one Rider, and the boar of the second one. One Rider left. I looked at both Malon and Sheik. Through coincidence, they were both getting their next round ready. I nodded to myself. I began to charge a big fireball.

Around the same time I finished my charging; both Malon and Sheik were ready. As if on cue, we all three launched our attacks at the same time. A bolt went into the Riders head, a senbon to the head of the boar, and a fireball to finish it all off. Not a bad combo if I say so myself.

I turned to Malon, Talon and Ingo to see if they were okay.

"HEY! You three alright?!" Malon was the one who answered my question.

"Yeah, we're ahlright! A coupla cuts but nothin' broken! Thanks for tha help by tha way!" I nodded to her and turned to Sheik.

"You okay?" He sighed and nodded. He didn't detest me like in the beginning, but he still didn't talk to me unless it was necessary. I think it was because he was just jealous that I could read Japanese and understand what was on the scrolls. Well, the fuinjutsu scroll anyways. The other two had some advanced seals on them. I needed a bit more practice sealing and unsealing before I could get to the skills on the other scrolls. I shook my head from reminiscing and sealed my Dagger into the seal on the back of my left hand.

We walked over to the three and helped them get into the Ranch. Right around then, Sheik saw my left arm.

"What happened?! Your arm!" I grimaced.

"A Stalfo got a lucky shot." Now he looked even more worried.

"Stalfo blades have a very deadly poison laced through them. We have to get it out of you." I looked at him.

"You're kidding me… right?" He stared at me.

"Does this face **look** like I'm kidding?" Ah, the rhetorical question. You gotta love those.

"Ah, right. Forgot who I'm talking to for a moment. So, how do we get his poison out?" He looked over to Malon and the other two before turning back to me.

"The Triforce of Wisdom can heal almost any wound save for those inflicted by another weilder of the Triforce." My eyes widened. He continued. "But, I can't do that as Sheik. I have to be in my true form. Otherwise it won't work." I nodded.

"Are there any other requirements for this to work? Like, on the night of a full moon, or like we need to be naked?" I asked this with a raised eyebrow and a blush and wide grin at the end. He just gave me a deadpan look.

"Pervert." I chuckled.

"Every healthy male is. No matter the age. Young and old." He sighed.

"Why do you think I disguised myself as one?" I shrugged.

"I think we can disuss this _after_ I'm healed." He nodded. Around then, Malon had finished bandaging her father and helper. She came over to us and saw my side. She gasped.

"Mah word! We need tag it you fixed up right fast! Ah'll go git more bandages!" Sheik raised his hand.

"I'll do it. He is my partner. It is my duty as his partner, his teacher, and his friend." That last one surprised me. He considered me a friend! Hearing this, Malon looked disappointed. Then, she suddenly brightened.

"Do yah need any help?" Sheik seemed to flinch, but I could be wrong.

"Ah… no. I've got this covered." I guess he didn't want Malon to know he was Zelda just yet. I could understand that. Though, I had to wonder why Malon wanted to help so badly. Was it a bit of hero worship, or did she want to be a doctor? I began to feel worse.

"Sheik," He turned to me, "I think it's spreading." Things began to get a bit hazy, but I did see his eyes widen. He turned to Malon.

"Listen to me, I need a room and fast. He has a deadly poison in him, and I need to get it out of him fast, and I mean now!" Malon seemed to cringe, but she nodded and led us to a room.

"Yah can use this room. But when yur dune, we don't wanna hear yah!" She giggled. Sheik almost choked and… was that a blush?! Guh?! I looked at Malon and saw her giggling and blushing while looking… at……us, oh hell no.

"Oh no, not another **yoi** fan. Okay, look, there is **nothing** going on between me and him. We are **not** gay! He is my partner in the battle field, my teacher, and my friend, but we are **not** like that!" 'Well, at least I'm not!' Malon had the grace to look embarrassed. Sheik gave a sigh of relief. Then he shifted his grip on my arm and helped me into the room.

"Come on, let's get that poison out of you." As soon as I was on the bed, Sheik had shut the door and was helping me out of my shirt so he could get a clear shot at keeping the poison out of my heart. After he had done that, I felt him wrap himself in the energies that I had come to associate with as the energies of the Triforce of Wisdom. Then I felt the energies shift his body. What I mean by shift is; he, turned into a she. After a whole light and magical transformation show, there was Princess Zelda.

"Now, I need you to hold still for this." I nodded, but things were beginning to get a bit fuzzy. Just as I was about to zonk out, I felt a cooling sensation wrap itself around the burning wound on my left arm. Then I felt the same thing on my chest, right over my heart. Soon, that cool feeling spread from those two points to the rest of my body. My mind, which had begun to shut down, suddenly rebooted. I looked up at Zelda's face to see worry, concern, and concentration cross her features.

Minutes passed and my mind became clearer and clearer with every passing second, though exhaustion was creeping up on me. Even Zelda began to look tired and started to sweat a bit from both the concentration for the magic to work and the effort to keep the magic going. Eventually, Zelda stopped sending the magic into my body. Once the magic stopped, she collapsed onto the bed. Unfortunately, I was still on the bed when she fell.\

"Ouph!" It wasn't that she was heavy, far from it, but my body was still a bit tender, and I was a bit surprised.

"Z-Zelda?!" She just sighed tiredly.

"Shut up. That takes a lot out of me. I won't be able to move for a couple of hours. Just let me rest." She was laying across my stomach and I know that had to be rather uncomfortable, so I pulled her onto the vacant space on the right side of the bed.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Ah, seem she didn't like that.

"You didn't look comfortable, so I was trying to help." As soon as she was on the bed, I turned onto my newly healed left side so I was facing a window showing a full moon, my back to her. "You need sleep, and I need sleep. This way we both get the sleep we need." I could feel the shock coming from her.

A few minutes later, to my surprise, I felt her right arm wrap around my torso. Just as I was about to turn myself over, I felt her arm tighten around me. She began to whisper.

"You idiot. You stupid idiot." Wh-What? I heard a noise from her. As I laid there, I began to feel something dampen my back.

'She's crying.'

"Don't you understand Matt? I got so worried when you charged into that fight. And when I couldn't see you, I didn't know if I would see you again alive. I don't think I could handle that." Wh-Whu? "I guess what I'm trying to say is… y-you're important t-to me. I-If you weren't there for me, I, I wouldn't know what to do. I… I… I think…that I've fallen in l-l-lo… love… I think I've fallen in love with you." This… this… I-I-I, she what? I took a deep breath.

"Wh-when, when did this happen?" I felt her shift a bit.

"A-about a month ago. I started to realize it about a month ago." A month, and I never realized. How could I have been so dumb?!

"A month, hunh?" I began to move around. As I tried to turn over, Zelda's arm around me tightened.

"Please! Just stay like this. Please." I sighed.

I kinda wanted to look at your face when I talk to you. And I can't do that if you're behind me." I felt her move again, but this time, her arm let go of my torso. I turned over to look at her.

Just as my eyes settled on her face, the moon broke through the clouds that had covered it, and shone a moonbeam right on her face. If there ever a time where A goddess came before my eyes, it was now. Though her eyes were red and puffy from crying, she was still the most beautiful being I had ever seen. As I looked at her, I noticed a tear roll down her flawless cheek. I reached my hand out and wiped the tear away. Her hand reached up to mine, but before she could do anything, I intertwined my hand with hers.

"I have always liked you Zelda. But never, never in my wildest dreams did I think that you would feel the same." I smiled. "Zelda, aishiteru, or in this language, I love you."

Her eyes widened, and even more tears sprang to her eyes, but I could see the joy contained in those sapphires. I reached my hand to her golden-silk hair. Her eyes widened again as I put my hand on the back of her head and pulled her to me. As I intended, our lips met, but what I didn't plan for was the bells, whistles, and fireworks to go off in my head. As I pulled back, I could see the dazed expression on her face.

"Did you get the bells and whistles too?" She nodded.

"Yeah. Wow." Wow indeed. We just laid there for a minute or two when I noticed her stifling a yawn. My heart leapt from my chest to my throat. Kawaii…

"What does that mean?" Hunh? "That word you just said. Ka-something? What does it mean?"

"Di-did I say that out loud?" She nodded. "Oh. Um… kawaii m-means c-c-cu-cute." Zelda blushed.

"Oh." She stifled another yawn. I sighed.

"Maybe we should get some sleep. I'm tired from all the fighting, and you're tired from healing me. We both need our sleep. We can figure out all the details in the morning." I pulled her into a hug and didn't let go. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

"Goodnight Zelda." She snuggled just a bit closer.

"Goodnight Matt." After a few minutes she fell asleep. Then I drifted into slumber after her.

End Chapter

End AN: Well, that's chapter 11 folks. My biggest battle scene yet and the first bit of true fluff in. Most of the romance in this story will be along the lines of what just happened here, though there will be NO lemons or limes. Just violence, blood, and gore. Oh, one question, do you people thing that the romance moved a bit too fast, or does it seem good? Until next time... FARE THEE WELL FOOLISH READERS! *fades into darkness with the sound of thousands screaming in pain*

Oh and please press that little green button below and leave a review! Thank you!


	13. Finding Link

**Tale of a Dragon**

AN: Hey all. Beserkian here. You know, I was just going over the chapters I have already written and have come to a conclusion; I have got to stop making promises to you guys. The first promise was this would be a weekly update. Che, yeah, right. The second was that I wouldn't continue without am OC. Look where I am now. And finally was the promise of a rating change. We are still T rated. Meh. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. Oh, and you all had better thank Alphawolfy28 for getting my off my rear and writing this again.

Key

"Normal Talking"

'Thinking'

**Ninjutsus**

Taijutsus

Disclaimer: I own nothing, NOTHING I TELL YOU! NOTHING! Except Drabloo, I oh so own him.

**Chapter 12**

**Meeting Link**

Last time on ToaD: "You have to focus! You're too distracted! Pay attention!" I slowly pulled the red sphere from the mouth of the Dagger, and then placed the yellow one in. I felt the **power** build up slowly, just waiting to be unleashed. So I did. After a few moments to regain my breath and to snap out of my shock, I decided to call that my Armor Piercing Bolt Shot. I decided to call this technique my Solar Flare. Sitting there on my horse, I began to wonder how I was going to get to the Ranch. "All rights! Don'ts says weseses didn't warns yu's!" Blood began to stain my clothes and the blade, though the blade boiled the blood till it burned off. "Zelda, aishiteru, or in this language, I love you." Then I drifted into slumber after her.

Now/ I awoke to a beam of sunlight shining right in my face.

"Uragh. Worst way to wake up, ever." I turned over to see Zelda's sleeping face.

"Best way to wake up, ever." I just lay there, looking at her face as she slept.

'I never thought that I would ever be this lucky. I have a goddess in love with me.' I sighed. Any moment now, this perfect peace would be shattered by someone or something. I felt Zelda shift in the bed as she woke up. She sat up and stretched. This seemed to wake her up.

"Good morning, Zelda." She froze in mid-stretch. Her head slowly turned to me, a look of fear and worry crossing her features.

'Oops, panic attack setting in.' I decided to run some damage control.

"Thanks for healing me last night." Ah, she's calming down now. I decided to ask a question that had been bugging me all morning.

"So, what are we?" Suddenly, Zelda had one of these 'deer-caught-in-the-headlights' look. "I mean, we said that we love each other, we've kissed, and we spent the night in each other's arms in the same bed. So, what are we?" Zelda began to splutter and stammer, turning away for a moment, then started to calm down.

"I don't know." She turned back to me. "But I DO know that I like it, whatever it is. I want to know and I want to feel it more." We drew close and kissed. While not mind-blowing like the one last night, it was still amazing.

"I think we should get up." I pouted a bit, but complied.

"Ah, where'd you put my shirt?" She pointed to a chair by the foot of the bed.

"Oh, thanks." I put on my shirt as Zelda Shifted to Sheik. A sudden thought struck me.

"How are we going to explain the fact that we both stayed the night in a room with one bed to an obvious yaoi fan?" Sheik jerked to a stop.

"Ummm… crap. I can't think of anything. Maybe… the stress of taking the poison out of you was too great and I passed out?" I shrugged. Sounded good to me!

"Ya ready Sheik?" He nodded. I opened the door just in time to see Malon walk by in naught but a tiny towel that just barely covered her frame. Both her hand were wrapping a towel around her wet hair giving me a perfect view of her body. Suddenly, the towel covering her loosened, falling off, giving me an even better, and unobstructed view of her hourglass figure.

"HURK!" That was me choking on my own tounge.

She froze in mid-step when she heard me jerk to a stop. She turned her head to me, then looked down to her naked body, then turned back to me, back to her body and finally back to me. She drew in a deep breath, then SCREAMED at the top of her lungs while covering her body and rushing to her room. As all of this occurred, two thoughts were rushing through my mind.

One was, 'This is going to be troublesome.' (Somewhere in another universe, a lazy pineapple-haired chunin sneezed). The other was, '… I hope Zelda doesn't get _too_ mad.'

*Time Skip*

We were all sitting at the table downstairs. Talon and Malon (who was now dressed and inventing new shaped of red) were on one side, and Sheik and I sat on the other. Talon was yelling at the top of his lungs, madder than a bull seeing red.

"Yah saw mah daughtah naked! Take respohnsabilitay! Yah hafta marry her!" Sheik snarled and slammed his hand on the table.

"She purposely dropped her towel directly in front of him. She was trying to seduce him!" I was trying to calm Sheik down while Malon was doing the same for her father.

"Sheik! Enough! If you keep going on like this, they'll wonder why you are defending me so vehemently. Calm down." Though I was whispering, it was loud enough for only him to hear. Malon spoke loud enough for the both of us to hear her though.

"Papa! Enuff! It was mah fault! Ah forgot we had guests and Ah dropped tha towel on accident! So just stop!" Talon dropped his head and began to mumble. I could have sworn I heard something about 'perfect opportunities missed' but I could be wrong. I decided to run damage control before they could start again.

"Let's all just agree that it was an accident and leave it at that, alright?" Sheik sighed, but nodded. The rest followed. I sighed in relief. Sheik then looked over to Talon and asked the question we both were thinking.

"So, let's cut to the chase. Why were those monsters attacking you guys?" Malon looked disgusted and angry. Talon was the one to speak up since Malon was suddenly giving us the silent treatment.

"Wall… Ganondorf came ta tha ranch fer a hos, and…wall… he fell fer Mal. He asked her if she wanted ta be a queen with him as her king. She slapped 'im in tha face! Left one heck o'va red mark on 'is face. 'Twas redder 'n 'is hair!" I chuckled at the image. Sheik outright laughed and Talon joined him. Malon just let out a 'Humph!' and muttered something that sounded like 'serves him right.'

"'nyway, that got 'im mad and 'e demanded that Mal wither marry 'im or risk the ranch. Ah decided ta answer that one for 'im. Ah took my pitchfork an' stuck it to 'im. Right in the arse!" I was cracking up at the image that appeared in my mind, and Sheik was on the floor holding his sides, struggling for a breath. Talon was guffawing and Malon held her hand to her mouth, giggling into it. I finally caught my breath.

"S-so, ha ha, so y-you, 'snerk', he's mad at you for using Senin Goroshi-Pitchfork edition on him? Oh man! I wish I could have seen it!" All Malon and Talon looked at me oddly. Sheik was grinning.

"If I had a target, preferably a living one, I could show you the original Senin Goroshi." Malon spoke up.

"You could use Ingo. He needs ta learn a lesson fer tryin' ta hit on me." I nodded.

"Sure, I'll teach him a lesson for you. C'mon." We all got up and left the house, heading for the barn. There, we saw Ingo putting feed into the stalls. He turned and stopped short at seeing us.

"WHAT? What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy? Go away!" Talon stepped forward.

"Now see here Ingo. Our guests wanna share an in'erestin' move with us. An' you've been drafted." Ingo looked indignant.

"What? Whaddya mean 'drafted'?" I chuckled.

"What Talon is saying is that I need a training dummy and you're it!" Now he looked enraged.

"WHAAAT?" Commence spluttering. I decided to end this. I sent chakra to my throat and eyes.

"Enough. Just shut up and come with us. And no talking." My voice turned deep and gravely, and my right eye started glowing pale blue, as did the Guardian Mark on my forehead. My left eye, the one covered by an eye-patch, began to itch, but I ignored it. Then, I noticed Ingo's face had turned pale and the man (if he could even be called that) began to tremble. I stopped the chakra flow and left the building.

After a minute, everyone came out of the barn. I chuckled at Ingo's face. White as a sheet, pupils dilated, and shaking like a leaf in fear. Malon and Talon looked interested (read curious) and Sheik looked like he was about to bust a gut. Seems like he remembered the last time I showed him the Senin Goroshi. I decided to get this show on the road.

"Ingo! You stand over there." He jumped a bit, and then scurried to where I was pointing. Once he got into position I began to speak.

"Alright, you are all about to witness one of the most deadly and cruel move in all of history. It is also one of the most versatile. The traditional name is Senin Goroshi. The translation to Hylian is 'One Thousand Years of Pain'." By now Ingo looked ready to pass out.

"Watch closely." I began to move my hands at random, forming weird shapes with my hands, trying to look cool. After a few moments, I brought my hands together with my index and middle fingers sticking straight up, and the rest clenched to each other.

"Senin Goroshi!" I disappeared to normal eyes and suddenly reappeared behind Ingo, crouched low. Then, I struck. Malon's and Talon's eyes widened to the size of saucers (the UFO kind) and their jaws dropped to the ground. Ingo leapt from one side of the field to the other, holding his butt. I could only hope he landed in a soft pile of hay over there. Sheik was rolling around on the ground. I stood up and clapped my hands together.

"And **THAT** is the Senin Goroshi." I walked up to Malon and closed her mouth.

"Careful, flies." Then I turned to Sheik who was still cracking up.

"Be careful down there. Don't know if a horse dropped a load down there or not." He was up on his feet faster than a turtle could say "Cowabunga!" (Don't own TMNT)

*Time Skip*

"Walp, y'll be careful now. Thems roads'v been gitin dangerous lately. Ya nevah know whut could be hidin' jus' 'round tha next tree." We both said that we would, and started to ride back to Kakariko. As we traveled down the path, I saw several different birds. After watching a few for several minutes, I realized that I was watching a red-winged blackbird. Seems some animals are the same here at home as they are back on Earth.

At this point I realized that I had stopped thinking of Earth as my home. Instead, Kakariko became my home. I don't know when that happened, but it did. I looked at Sheik, and remembered that kiss. Yep, that did it.

Eventually, we reached the village and headed to Impa's manor. The moment we got there, Impa came to great us.

"Welcome back, but I'm afraid that I need both of you to leave again." Sheik and I looked at each other, then back to Impa.

"Why?" Whoa, synchronized.

"Because Link is waking up soon." I pulled a Surprised Snake.

"!" Even had the little sound Snake makes when startled. I decided to ask a question.

"Isn't it a little early? I mean, it's only been 5 months and he was originally supposed to sleep for 6." She shrugged.

"Guess we were off. Not that big of a deal. Now, go get all of your gear and get ready to go." I sighed and went to my room to start packing. I sorted my weapons, such as my dagger, several sets of kunai, shuriken, and a few fuma shuriken. I also sealed a few extra swords like my training sword, a kodachi, and a tanto.

Light, sturdy armor was donned for light protection from glancing blows and projectiles. Finally, I picked up a few smaller hand knives (think hunter knives).

On my way down to Impa, Sheik stopped me. He seemed a little nervous about something.

"What's wrong?" He shuffled his feet and sighed.

"Truthfully, I'm scared. I mean, we have to guide a 12-year-old boy in a 19 year old man's body through countless death trap, hoards of blood-thirsty monsters, and a monster in human form to kill. Kill! A child needs to kill a human! All of this might break him. What would happen if he doesn't want to fight? Will there be anyone else to wield the Master Sword? What if he is the only one who can wield it? What if-"

"Zel! Stop!" Sheik reeled back in shock. I had never yelled at him like that before, and I had used his real name.

"Sorry. But I had to stop you. You were starting to go into the "What if" rant. When you start asking that, seeds of doubt are sown. That doubt can undermine any plan we create. Never start that rant. Never ask "What if?" Only ask, "How can I step forward?" Learn from the mistakes of the past, but never live there." He just stood there, looking down and nodding as I spoke.

"Okay. Now then, let's go. Link might need our help." "Right." We said goodbye to Impa and started off for Castle Town and the Temple of Time.

*Time Skip*

We finally arrived at the Temple of Time after a long ride and a fight with a dozen Redeads. Well… more like incinerating 10 and electrocuting the 11th and turning the 12th into small chunks.

"Well, that was fun. Sheik turned to glare at me. He must not like being bait for the Redeads. I had told him that I would handle it, but he just didn't listen. It was during my fight with the 11th one that Sheik tried to attack the 12th. I just barely got to it in time to kill it before it could latch onto Sheik.

"Stop glaring at me, we're here." Indeed, we were standing before the dilapidated gothic-styled building. I shook my head and opened the rotting wooden door. I think it almost fell off its rusted hinges as I pushed.

Soon, we stood in front of the place where the Door of Time once stood. Behind us, the three Sacred Stones glowed and emitted that headache-inducing whine. Walking into the room, we saw the pillar of pale blue light and the figure trapped within. Link. I turned to Sheik.

"So… what? Do we just stand here and wait for him to wake up?" Sheik nodded.

"Great." This was just perfect. Waiting for a brat in a bishonen's body to wake up. And if you're wondering why I called him that, I once made the mistake of asking a female friend what she thought of the game series. After 5 hours of listening to her rant about how hot Link is, (I was tied to a chair and couldn't escape) I managed to get away. I later learned that she was a Link fan girl. (Shudder)

Suddenly, the pillar of light flashed several times. I looked at Sheik, and he looked at me.

"I think he's waking up." The light began to slowly dim. I leapt onto a ledge that surrounded the room. Soon I could see the body of the Hero of Time. It felt a little odd, standing there, watching the young man step off of the platform he had been trapped on. I watched him walk to the main room of the Temple. I looked on as he began to examine the changes his body had gone through during his slumber.

I admit, it was funny to watch him and his expressions and he started to flex and pose in front of a window, watching his reflection. The funniest part was when he looked down his pants and screamed like a little girl.

He now stood at around 5'11'', and looked just like the game version of him, just not as edged. He looked more like the 3DS remake of the game. Then, I saw "IT". A small mote of light, glowing, with wings fluttering to stay in the air, buzzing around Link's head. It was… _Navi_. The most annoying being in existence. It was the most horrific thing my right eye had ever looked upon. For the first time since that fight, I was glad my left eye was blind. In my head I was screaming "OH TEH NOES!"

Out of nowhere, an idea popped up in my head.

"So. THIS is the illustrious "Hero of Time". I'm not impressed. All I see is a boy trying to fit into a man's body." Link whipped his head left and right franticly, trying to spot the source of the voice (me). Just as I was preparing to speak up again, that annoying little mote just HAD to speak up.

"Hey! Link! Listen! Look up!" By the Goddesses, I hated that squeaky little voice. The boy swung his head up and caught sight of me. I decided to keep up this charade and leapt from the ledge I was standing and landed in front of Link. Once I landed I pulled out the Dragon Dagger and held it loosely in my grip. Link in turn, drew the Master Sword and Hylian Shield. As I watched him, I noticed he was a little clumsy and hesitant about his new form and the sword he now held.

'He's not used to this new body or his new weapons. This will be good practice for him. He needs to get used to his new form and work out a new style of fighting. His old one was good for smaller and faster people, but his new body is to big now. And there is no better teacher than necessity.' I gave him a small smirk that looked a bit evil to any who don't know me. Just what I wanted.

I swung my Dagger at him. Checking out his defenses. To my pleasant surprise, he seemed to adjust quickly to his new, taller, stronger form. He seemed to have a rather large learning curve. Good. He will need it. I continued my test.

As we fought, it seemed like we began to dance. Swing, block, parry, dodge, miss. The more we fought, the better he got. He even seemed to enjoy it, if that little smile on his face meant anything.

Soon, it seemed like he hit his limit. He no longer seemed to be getting better. His skill seemed to have hit the ceiling.

"Time to end this little test." He seemed confused when I said that and only grew more so when I leapt away and put my Dagger away.

"Confused? Mystified? Confounded?" I shook my head. "This was all just a test of your skills. You see, the world has changed in the 7 years you've been sleeping. Monsters have only gotten stronger, and new ones have appeared all over the place, even the Temples. Each one stronger than the last. This test was to see your skill level with your sword to see how to teach you.

"Both I and my partner," I pointed at Sheik who waved, "will be training you and traveling by your side and assisting you in your quests to save this once beautiful land." Link was looking at the two of us with suspicion, distrust and disbelief. Sheik was looking at me with an interested look in his eye. Nave was looking at me with… wait. I can't see her face. (XP) After a few seconds, Link broke the silence that had settled over us.

"A-a-a test? This was all just a TEST? What the heck?" I chuckled.

"If we're going to train you, we need to know what you can do when the pressure is on." The Hero just stood there gaping. I decided to break the tension.

"SO! Shall we introduce ourselves? The easiest way to do this is usually with your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams. (And yes, I just ripped off Kakashi) I'll start. My name is Matt Drabloo. I like training with Sheik, studying technique scrolls, and taking short rides on my horse. I dislike Ganondork, (that got a few snickers from the three) his minions, and taking LONG rides. My hobbies are collecting scrolls, training and slaying minions. My dreams? Finishing of Ganondorf and… maybe starting a family." I nodded to Sheik for him to start.

"Guess it's my turn. My name id Sheik. No last name. My likes are training, sparring and hanging out with my close friends. My dislikes are Ganondorf and people who think they don't need to practice to be strong. My hobbies are the same as my likes. My dreams are watching the fall of Ganondorf and teaching the next generation of Sheikites." Link looked a little thrown off by how emotionless Sheik seemed but decided to give it a try.

"Um… My name is Link (Sudden loud noise)! Why does that keep happening? Anyways, my likes are my friends and hanging out with them. My dislikes are Ganondorf and his monsters. My hobbies are hanging out with my friends and playing the ocarina. My dream… my dream is to finish this journey and return Hyrule to the way it was." When he was finished, I clapped my hands.

"All right then, now that all of that is over, let's go back to Kakariko. No time to lose, no time to waste! We must hurry, we must make haste!" No idea why I suddenly rhymed there. I shook my head.

"Anyways, we need to be careful. The city is full of Redeads. Link, I hope you know the Sun's Song. It'll make everything easier. Can you do it?" He nodded. We left the Temple of Time.

Link was taken aback by the state of the state of the city as it was now. The last he had seen it, the city was bright and bustling. Now it was desolate and dark. When we got near the town square, we saw a large number of Redeads milling about.

Link whipped out his ocarina and, after a few seconds of fumbling with his larger hands trying to readjust them to their correct places, played the Sun's Song. The magical tune carried up to the sky and opened up a hole in the clouds. A beam of light shone down onto the square and froze the zombie-wannabes. We ran past the paralyzed monsters and reached the gate. Out in Hyrule Field, Sheik and I got on our horses and realized, Link didn't have a ride. I quickly pulled the lad onto my horse and we galloped off to the Village.

*Time Skip*

We arrived at Kakariko Village and headed straight for Impa's house. Once we got there, we noticed a guard standing in front of the door.

"HALT! WHO GOES THERE?" Oh no. It's the guard I met when I first arrived in town. Thankfully, he recognized me and Sheik and let us in. I called out.

"Impa! We're back! We've got the new student!" We waited a few minutes before we went into the kitchen. Sheik called me to the table.

"Matt, I found this note from Impa. The seal on the Shadow Temple is weakening. She went to reinforce it. We are to train Link and then head to the Forest Temple when we feel he is ready." I sighed, then nodded.

*Time Skip*

One Week later, we had drilled the basics into link's thick skull. He had, in his little free time, gone to the graveyard and found the hook-shot in Danpe's grave. He also learned a bit about the monsters that now infested the land.

After his final crash course lesson (Literally, he learned how to soften his landings so he could reduce injury and get up faster. I was the one who threw him) we decided he was ready. Sheik and I packed up and, after gathering Link for watching the sunrise, we set off for the Lost Woods. And the Kokori Forest. We rode hard and fast to beat the setting sun. I did NOT want to be caught outside at night.

The three of us arrived at the edge of the forest just before sundown. We made it. I looked out to the field and saw the skeletons rising out of the ground.

"I~ Think~ we may want to get into the forest. Like, NOW!" Sheik and Link both looked out and quickly agreed.

We entered the forest and made our way to the village. Once we got there, both Link and I were surprised at what greeted us. Monsters had invaded the village. For Link, it had been around 7 years since he last saw the place. For me, it had only been a few months. How did these beasts set up this fast? When I left, the monsters had avoided the village as much as possible.

"! The Forest Temple… as long as it is pure, most monsters are repelled from the surrounding areas. The moment Ganondorf gained control of it, that protection must have broken. I doubt that even the Great Deku Tree at its most powerful could have held the sheer number of monsters back. This place, didn't even stand a chance. But, if we can purify the temple, we may give this place a fighting chance." Link and Sheik nodded at my statement.

We decided to split up and search the village for survivors. To my relief, the most serious injury among the Kokori was a few broken bones that could be set and mend over time.

Sheik, Link and I met at the entrance to the Lost Woods after we searched through the village and slew most of the monsters. We were about to enter the Woods when I heard a voice I hadn't heard in a while.

"Ma~tt!" I turned to see Mido running up to us. I smiled.

"Hey Mido! How ya been?" Mido caught up to us and panted before he spoke.

"I've *huff* been good. *pant* Well, till the monsters showed up, that is. Then, things got tough. A couple of us fought off the first few monsters till they came in bigger numbers and were more powerful. That's when we went underground. We now have an entire tunnel system under the monsters very feet." Mido seemed pleased with himself at this point. Then he noticed my companions.

"Who are those two?" I started with Sheik.

"This is Sheik, my teacher and close friend. And this," I pointed to Link, "is Link, who is now the Hero of Time. Mido's eyes turned to beach balls and nearly fell out of their sockets.

"LINK? The fairy-less boy? The one who killed the Great Deku Tree? What the heck? How'd you get so tall. Where were you all this time? Why weren't you here when Saria went missing? By this point, Mido was turning red and Link was trying to shrink into his tunic. I decided to end Mido's rant.

"Mido. Stop. Link was put into a forced slumber for nearly 7 years. The sword on his back was too big for him to wield so the magic in the blade put him to sleep until he could use it right. He didn't have a choice." As Mido heard this, he calmed down a bit. But I could tell he was still mad. Link, who finally stopped trying to hide in his shirt, looked up at me in gratitude. Then he realized something.

Ah. Wait. How did you know about that?" Crap. Time for some bs-ing.

"I studied under Impa for a while, and she told me." Link seemed to buy this for now. I turned to Mido.

"All that aside, we need to get to Saria's Meadow. Mido, can you lead us there?" He nodded.

"Yeah. I'll take you as far as I can." I thanked him, and we headed off into the Woods, for the Forest Temple, and to rescue Saria.

End Chapter

End AN: … wow. It's been who knows how long and then this. Yikes. Like I said, you all better thank Alphawolfy28 for convincing me to get back to writing. Maybe now, I'll be able to get back into the swing of things. 11 pages in Word… gah. Anyways, next chapter will be the three heroes venturing into the depths of the Forest Temple. See ya then!


End file.
